Chapter 434
Star of Defeat is the 434th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Having entrusted their fate to the heavens, the City of You sits enveloped in the silent night. All the factions are waiting for a response on how the battle at Kanyou is going. Suddenly a messenger arrives. It appears to be one from Ryo Fui's faction. He comes in with great haste and tells all those present in the temple that he has urgent news from Kanyou and therefore people need to make way for him. He bows before Ryo Fui telling that he brings word of the result over the battle at Kanyou. Everyone is waiting patiently. However Ri Shi is quite nervous. However the messenger is quite nervous himself as the other factions are there as well. Ryo Fui tells that there is no need to worry. The messenger then tells all those present that the state of Ai rebellion has ended in failure. Kanyou remains standing. The rebel forces have been routed and are currently withdrawing to the north. This news shocks everyone. Ryo Fui asks the messenger if he is absolutely certain of this. The messenger responds yes, without a doubt. Ri Shi is at a loss for words as then a messenger from Ei Sei's faction comes in. Ei Sei tells him that they already heard the conclusion and to skip to the part of what of Kanyou itself. The messenger tells what happens. The rebels managed to enter the city itself. Both civilians and buildings had come under attack from the rebels. Furthermore enemy troops had invaded the Royal Palace and the Royal Harem. Rui is shocked that they even made it to the harem. The messenger also states that the crown prince Fusu and princess Rei are safe and sound, together with their respective mothers. Of this they can be completely certain. The Queen Mother however isn't pleased with the result and heads towards the messenger and pulls him in the air by his collar. The messenger is afraid as she asks him what happened with Rou Ai and where he is now. The messenger responds that there are no reports of the leader of the rebellion being slain in battle. It's highly probable that he is retreating north with the rest of the rebel army. He asks her for forgiveness as she then drops him, standing shocked while trying to process what happened. Then she falls on her knees as she realizes that all is over and that she lost. Ryo Fui is surprised, he never have thought that she would show this side of herself. Ryo Fui asks the king to let them do away with discussing the results for now. He tells that it seems that their little match has finally come to it's conclusion. Ei Sei responds that it would seem so. Ryo Fui realizes the he in the end is the one who lost the match. He looks at his coin and also reminisces on his goal and his dream. He closes his eyes and states that it's more accurate to say that he has been completely defeated. Several days later the rebel army, which had been in the middle of retreat, passed through Kankou pass. There they encounter the Kan Ki army and were utterly decimated. Kan Ki gives the order to scrape out their eyes and break all their limbs. However one of his officers tells that is the one thing the chief specifically stated they can't do. As for Rou Ai, he was captured alive and sent to Kanyou, where he would once again reunite with the Queen. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ei Sei *Rui *Ri Shi *Ryo Fui *Sai Taku *Queen Mother *Rei mentioned *Ogiko *Kan Ki *Rai Do *Koku’ou *Ma Ron *Rou Ai Characters Introduced *Fusu (mentioned) Chapter Notes *Report of the battle of Kanyou reaches You City. *Ei Sei's son, Fusu, was introduced. *The Kan Ki Army decimated the rebel army. *The Kan Ki army captured Rou Ai. Trivia Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga